


find a star that shines as bright as you

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [17]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sara and shane go stargazing and i somehow manage to pack an unbelievable amount of fluff into this fic (week 17 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: stargazing)
Relationships: Shane Madej & Sara Rubin, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 8





	find a star that shines as bright as you

It was no secret that Sara and Shane are one of the cutest couples on the face of planet Earth. Their vacations together are often adventures of exploration and their dates are celebrations of the joy they share in their lives. They don’t always share their experiences with the world, which is surprising since both their jobs involved online engagement, but they really don’t feel the need to. Maybe it was because Shane and Sara knew that they loved each other and didn’t need to constantly post pictures to reinforce this fact. Or maybe it's because their dates might not seem particularly interesting to many people. For example, stargazing is one of Shane and Sara’s favorite activities to do together and to a broad range of people, staring at the stars didn’t seem particularly appealing.

On the topic of stargazing, Shane and Sara had, in fact, recently had a date where they went stargazing. Stargazing in Los Angeles was harder than one might imagine because the artificial lights made the night sky too bright for stars to be seen. So, Sara and Shane went on a tiny road trip up north to a location that was far enough from any major cities illuminated by billboard lights but still close enough to access civilization. Additionally, they chose to have their vacation a couple days after Christmas (specifically December 29th) because by then, holiday tourism was dying down but it was still socially acceptable to leave on a holiday break. Shane and Sara truly picked the perfect time and location because when they arrived at the location, they immediately saw thousands of stars twinkling against the dark night sky.

The best way to describe the sky was as a canvas. The entire canvas stretched out across the atmosphere and a painter had spilled a bucket of deep blue paint. The paint covered the canvas and on top of the paint, the painter had dotted small silver dots in shimmery ink. Each dot had its own name, origin story, and desires and looking up at the night sky was looking at a painting with a storybook in it.

Shane had wrapped an arm around Sara’s shoulder gently as they both stared up at the stars in awe. They didn’t need a telescope yet as they were still drinking in the magnificence of the beautiful scenery above them. The feeling of observing a breath-taking night sky was unmatchable and after staring at the starry night for a while, Sara took out her phone and snapped a photo of it.

Needless to say, cameras, much less phone cameras, can’t capture the extent of the night sky’s beauty but Sara did a pretty darn good job at taking a wonderful photo. She scrolled through the few that she took in a burst slowly as Shane looked through them with her. He pointed to one she stopped on and commented, “This one looks really nice.”

“Really?” Sara asked, a small smile forming on her face. The air was a little frigid and her cheeks were rosy from the chill in the air.

“Yeah, it looks really good,” Shane smiled softly as Sara added that photo to the photo album on her phone she titled “stars and stuff”. She put away her phone and nestled closer to Shane, placing her hand on his gently. 

Suddenly, a shooting star shot through the sky and Sara gasped as she watched it streak across the canvas of blue in a silver dash. She pointed at the shooting star and quickly told Shane, “Shooting star, make a wish!”

And just as abruptly as the shooting star appeared, it disappeared and Shane faced Sara with an affectionate look on his face. “What did you wish for?”

“I wished for happiness. It’s sort of a broad wish but it gives a lot of wiggle room for specifics,” Sara explained, feeling quite pleased that she made that wish. “What did you wish for?”

“You know, I wasn’t counting on a shooting star to lead to me doing this but…” Shane trailed off as he got down on one knee and reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a small, shining golden ring. “My wish is that you will say yes to me proposing to you. So, Sara Rubin, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Sara didn’t even realize that her hands flew to her mouth. The world stopped rotating and the air held its breath, waiting for her to answer. After a few seconds, tears gathered at the corners of Sara’s eyes as she nodded her head. “Yes! I would love that.”

She held out her hand, the same hand she had placed on Shane’s earlier, and Shane slipped the beautiful ring onto her ring finger. The silver stars twinkled as they smiled at the joy of the engaged couple and even though they didn’t see it, a new star appeared in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
